


A Dark and Stormy Night

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy, Decorating, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Haunted House, Hayride, Promptober, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: This is where I'll be posting all the fics for Promptober that don't fit in another verse and/or aren't long enough to really be their own fic.





	1. Index

Chapter 1: Index

Chapter 2: Day 1 - Carving Pumpkins (FS Family, rated G)

Day 2 - [Fall Drinks (It's A Girl verse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837096/chapters/49574063) (FS, rated T)

Chapter 3: Day 3 - Halloween Decorating (FS, rated T)

Chapter 4: Day 4 - Haunted House (FS family, rated G)

Chapter 5: Day 5 - Hayride (TripDaisy, rated T)

Chapter 6: Day 6 - Raking Leaves (FS family, rated G)

Chapter 7: Day 7 - Playing Pranks (FS family, rated G)

Day 8 - [The Perfect Costume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949956) \- Costume Shopping (FS, rated M)

Day 9 - [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966060) \- Halloween Parties/Masked Ball (FS, rated T)

Day 10 - [Movie Night (Just Friends verse) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982731)\- Scary Movie Marathon (FS, rated T)

Chapter 8: Day 11 - Autumn Baking (FS, rated G)

Day 12 - [Ghost in the Graveyard (Fun and Games verse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000206) \- Exploring a Graveyard at Night (FS, rated T)

Day 13 - [Ghost Stories (Not Quite Ruined verse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017045) \- Telling Ghost Stories (FS, rated T)

Day 14 - [Halloween Magic (Halloween Surprise verse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028694) \- Trick or Treating (FS family, rated G)

Day 15 - [Stuck in the Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043502) \- Corn Maze (FS, rated T)

Chapter 9: Day 16 - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (FS, rated G)

Day 17 - [No One in the Universe Like You (Chapter 5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664147/chapters/50119394) \- Ancient Curse (FS, rated E) 

Chapter 10: Day 18 - Harvest Fest - (FS family, rated G)

Day 19 - [The Kiss of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092189) \- (QR, rated G)

Chapter 11: Day 20 - Church Bells - (FS. rated G)

Chapter 12: Day 21 - Urban Legend - (team, rated G)

Day 22 - [Love Bug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133229) \- Vampire (Pipsy & FS, rated M)

Day 23 - [By the Light of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146102) \- Full Moon (FS, rated T)

Chapter 13: Day 24 - Werewolf (FS, rated T)

Day 25 - [Devil in Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170684) \- Angel/Devil (QR, rated T) 

Day 26 - [Robot Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183689) \- LMD/Robot (FS, rated G)

Day 27 - [The Magic of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201047) \- Witchcraft (FS, rated T)

Chapter 14: Day 28 - Hell (FS, rated G)

Chapter 15: Day 29 - Halloween in Space (space team, rated T)

Day 30 - [It's a Girl: 20 Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238592) \- Autumn wedding (FS, rated E)

Day 31 - [Terrible Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257054) \- Free prompt (FS, rated T)


	2. Carving Pumpkins (FS family, rated G)

Jemma walked into the workshop, which was what they called their makeshift home-based lab, toddler on her hip. Her daughter was wearing her out, refusing to settle down for the night without Fitz. 

“What are you doing?” 

Fitz looked up from where he was attaching sensors. 

“Well, you know how Maddie loves her book about seasons?”

Jemma nodded, having a feeling she knew exactly where this was going. 

“Last night, she told me very clearly that she wanted to carve a pumpkin, and since it is officially October I thought we could try it.”

“Punkin!” Maddie shouted at his words. 

“See?” Fitz gestured towards Maddie as she squirmed in Jemma’s arms, trying to escape her hold. 

“Punkin, punkin, punkin,” Maddie said excitedly, pointing and waving her arms at Fitz. 

“That still doesn’t explain what _you_ are doing.”

“Simmons!” She could tell he was exasperated, but there was something just incredibly appealing about a man who would try to do something so sweet for his daughter. 

“You haven’t called me that in awhile.” A smirk crossing her face, Jemma stepped closer to Fitz and Maddie tried to grab the pumpkin. 

“You had that disapproving look again,” Fitz said, vaguely gesturing towards her. “It’s an involuntary reaction.”

“Really? Well you are the one attempting to make a 3D model of a pumpkin. I’m honestly not sure if the holotable is designed for this kind of work.”

“Punkin!” Maddie cried again and leaned completely forward in Jemma’s hold until her chubby arms were wrapped around the pumpkin. 

They surveyed their daughter for a moment before bursting out in laughter that couldn’t be held in a second longer. 

“Are you sure she meant that she wanted to carve a pumpkin? And not that she just wanted a pumpkin?”

Fitz scratched at the stubble along his jaw with his thumbnail before conceding. “Now that you mention it, that might have been exactly what she said.”

“Maddie? Did you want a pumpkin?”

“Punkin!” she agreed. 

“I think we can disconnect the sensors, doctor,” Jemma teased. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But I’ll have you know I have a design all ready to go if Maddie changes her mind.”

“I know you do...and I’m sure it’s perfect.” She reached for his hand. “But for now, would you get her tucked in? I think she wants you to read her favorite story.”


	3. Halloween Decorating (FS, rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 3 of promptober—Halloween Decorating. This is set in Sci-Ops era with some clueless little science babies.

The door to the flat opened and Jemma heard the jangle of Fitz’s keys as he dropped them on the table. 

“Perfect timing, Fitz! Can you help me?” Her arms were starting to ache from holding them up at such an odd angle and she was a little afraid she was going to fall right off the chair. 

“Help you with what?” He finally came into view and Jemma turned her head to see him better, which made her nearly topple over. 

“Decorating,” she said brightly, recognizing the look of disapproval on his face. 

He moved quickly to her side, pulling a second chair from the kitchen table and climbing up so he was able to reach the ceiling. 

“You know, Simmons,” he said conversationally, while reaching over her. “Normally when we clean we’re trying to get rid of the spider webs.”

“Ugh, Fitz. I’m just trying to get into the Halloween spirit.”

He took the sticky, fake spider web from her hand and used his few extra inches to attach it to the formerly spotless wall. Jemma scrambled down from the chair to admire his work. 

“Since when have you cared about the Halloween spirit? I thought we’d just watch movies like we usually do.”

Jemma turned to the rest of the decorations she had laid out on the table so she could avoid meeting his gaze. 

“Since I invited some people over.” The words came out in a rush. She knew he would be a little put out, but she had to know. Ever since Sally had mentioned the ludicrous idea that Fitz had a crush on her, it had been lodged in her mind. 

Fitz let out a sound somewhere between a snort and a whine. “Who?”

She handed him a plastic spider to go with the web and took in his expression as she responded. 

“Oh, just a few people from the lab...and Milton.”

As soon as she said the name Fitz’s entire body stiffened and a look passed over his face. She had been expecting anger or disgust. Milton was really not his favorite person. But this looked more like sadness...or regret. Maybe Sally was right after all. The thought made Jemma slightly giddy. 

Grabbing the boxes of orange and black fairy lights, she pretended she hadn’t noticed anything unusual and proceeded to hang the lights around the flat, with Fitz’s very reluctant help. 

“There. That’s perfect.”

She surveyed her work and let her eyes drift down Fitz’s body. It had been getting more and more difficult not to notice him once she had become aware of her own feelings, and the thought that he might return them was intoxicating. 

“Sure, Simmons. It’s great.” 

He didn’t sound particularly convincing, but hopefully he’d appreciate her preparations a little better once he realized there was no party and she was planning on spending Halloween with him watching scary movies under the fairy lights — hopefully tangled up together on the couch. Clothing optional. Very optional.


	4. Haunted House (FitzSimmons family, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz has some doubts when Jemma drags him into what is clearly a haunted house. Day 4 of Promptober — haunted house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @blancasplayground based on a conversation we had about a certain castle.

Clouds filled the sky and made the night sky appear almost an inky black. The moonlight occasionally breaking through the clouds did little to lighten the mood. Fitz gripped Jemma’s hand tightly in his and tried to keep the goosebumps breaking out across his skin in perspective. It was just the damp air...or the fog. It wasn’t that he was scared. 

A cracking sound came from nearby and Fitz nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“It was just a branch.”

“Right. Ah, I know. It’s just a little creepy out here. Are we almost there?”

“Oh, Fitz.” Jemma patted his shoulder like he was a child, which did nothing to make him feel better. “I think it’s right ahead.”

“How could you possibly know that,” he grumbled under his breath. “Can’t see a bloody thing out here.”

But he must not have been as quiet as he thought because Jemma bumped her shoulder into his. At that moment the clouds cleared and moonlight illuminated the large house in front of them. 

Fitz snorted. Of course she was right. With moonlight shining down, the turrets and spires cast shadows on the leaf-covered path. Why did this place have to be so creepy? It was probably haunted too.

He hesitated on the steps, stopping to examine the statues positioned on each side, as Jemma knocked on the door. It swung open on oiled hinges and Jemma stepped inside. 

“Don’t just — Oh, forget it.”

“Are you coming, Fitz?”

“You can’t just wander around,” he hissed at her. 

“Honestly, Fitz. The door was open. This is what we are supposed to do.”

Jemma started walking down the hall — the dimly lit hall — and Fitz had no choice but to follow her. He would follow her anywhere, so why would a haunted house be any different? 

“Oh, alright.” Keeping an eye out for anything unusual, he moved quickly to catch up with her, trying to ignore the way the floorboards creaked under his feet. 

They finally entered a large room at the end of the hall that was lit entirely by candles. 

“Well, this can’t possibly be safe,” he mumbled. But again Jemma seemed to hear him since she shot him a warning look. 

She started poking around, opening drawers and snooping through the china cabinet. 

“Jemma! I don’t think you should —“

But his words were cut off by a breeze that swept through the room, blowing out some of the candles. Fitz practically jumped out of his skin as footsteps entered the room behind him and a low voice said his name. 

“Nana! Bobo! I’m so glad you made it.” 

“Of course, we wouldn’t have missed dinner for anything. Right, Fitz?”

Fitz found himself pulled into an enthusiastic hug and awkwardly patted Deke’s back in return.

“Oh, yeah, right.”

“So...what do you think?” Deke looked to him and Jemma, a little uncertain. It was times like this that Fitz really wanted to reassure his grandson. He just honestly didn’t know how. 

“I think it’s lovely.” Fitz appreciated Jemma’s ability to say the right thing. Though, knowing her, she probably did think this monstrosity was lovely. 

“Bobo?”

“Oh, ah.” Jemma looked at him, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows. “I just...when you said you were buying a Scottish castle, I just didn’t expect it to be so…gothic.”

There. That was true. 

“I know. Isn’t it great? It’s even supposed to be haunted.” Deke had a big smile on his face, which _almost_ made this trip worthwhile. “C’mon, I’ll show you around.”

Jemma followed Deke immediately, encouraging his explanations. Fitz was not as excited about the prospect of spending his evening traipsing through a haunted castle. 

A rumbling noise startled him from his thoughts. Well, he supposed the sooner he got moving the sooner he’d be able to eat an actual dinner. He forced himself to follow the chattering pair and reached for Jemma’s hand. She gave him a brilliant smile and squeezed his hand. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	5. Hayride (TripDaisy, rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip and Daisy sneak off the base for a day of fun. Set in a happier time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For creativemoxiety

From the moment they’d snuck off the base, it had been a perfect day. The air was crisp and the leaves on the trees were just starting to turn a rainbow of colors, the reds, oranges, and yellows contrasting with the green of the pine trees. 

Daisy interlocked her fingers with Trip’s and smiled when he looked down at her indulgently. They hadn’t started their day of playing hooky as anything more than just friends — the kind of friends who flirted shamelessly and exchanged longing glances from time to time. Though, to be fair, Trip treated almost everyone like that. But now...now it felt a little different. Like being away from the base had changed the rules. 

“Oh, look. Apple cider.” Daisy licked her lips at the thought and Trip’s eyes zeroed in on her tongue. 

“Let’s get some,” Trip said smoothly, guiding her towards the stand. A row of cups sat on the counter, the tempting amber liquid garnished with slices of red and green apple. 

A few minutes later the sweet, tangy taste of the cider filled her senses and she may have let out a moan at how good it tasted. Shooting a glance at Trip she added, “Soooo much better than apple juice.”

He smiled back at her and agreed. “Yeah. It’s amazing.”

So now when they held hands and she leaned into him as they walked, it felt like they were moving towards something. 

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she released his hand to check the message. 

“We should get back,” she said with a sigh. “Simmons says Coulson is starting to ask questions.”

She started to turn back, knowing her disappointment showed on her face and not wanting Trip to see it. But he reached for her, the tips of their fingers barely touching. 

“C’mon girl, we can’t leave without going on a hayride.”

Daisy looked at him skeptically, but the challenge had been issued, so she grinned and let him lead her to the ticket booth. As they climbed up on the bales of hay, Trip led her to a spot on the back of the wagon. 

The hay tickled her nose and poked through her jeans, but sitting beside Trip she found she didn’t care.

“Hold on,” Trip whispered into her ear as the wagon started moving. The sudden jolt made her lose her balance and the only thing keeping her from crashing onto the wooden planks of the wagon were Trip’s arms banding around her. “Easy there.”

She breathed in sharply and relaxed against him as he made no effort to release her. He looked down at her and something passed between them. 

The swaying of the wagon as it turned seemed to push them closer together. Trip’s eyes dropped to her lips and she may have tried to say something. But the words wouldn’t come and then they were kissing. 

He tasted like apples and cinnamon, and the kiss was gentle and sweet. Everything a first kiss should be. They parted for a second before she moved towards him again, this time for a kiss that made her toes curl. 

She didn’t even notice what was happening around her until the wagon came to a stop and she looked around, disoriented as she tried to focus on something other than him. 

“See?” he asked with a smug grin. “I told you we couldn’t go back before the hayride.”

All Daisy could do was smile. This really had been the perfect day.


	6. Raking Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Maddie rake leaves. Drabble.

Jemma looked out the wide bay window and smiled at the sight that greeted her. The baby was finally down for his nap and Fitz had taken Maddie outside to help him rake. 

It seemed like all of the trees had lost their leaves overnight, but now instead of leaves scattered over the yard, they were in one neat pile. One neat pile that was being disturbed by Maddie jumping into it over and over again, squealing with laughter. 

Jemma made a cup of tea and settled into the window seat, content to just watch her husband and daughter play.


	7. Playing Pranks (FS family, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie has some Halloween pranks for her parents (or maybe it’s just another excuse for a science lesson).

“Just like we practiced now.” Fitz leaned over the table across from his daughter. 

“Mum, look!” Jemma had just walked into the kitchen and came to sit beside Maddie as the little girl practically vibrated with excitement, a balloon in one hand and what appeared to be small paper ghosts on the table in front of her. 

“If I just rub the balloon like this,” she hesitated for a second, preparing the balloon, and then continued, “I can make the ghosts fly.”

“Can you really?” Jemma asked with a smile for her daughter and an even bigger one for Fitz who reached for her hand under the table. Leave it to Fitz to take the idea of a Halloween prank and turn it into a lesson on static electricity. 

“Of course.” Nodding her head vigorously, Maddie moved the balloon over the ghosts and they twitched and lifted off the table. 

“That’s amazing! How did you do that?”

“Magic!”

Both Fitz and Jemma shook their heads. “There is no such thing as magic —“

“It’s just science,” Maddie finished. “I _know_. But just for today you were supposed to pretend.”

Jemma laughed. “Well, since you pulled a Halloween prank on me, I think we should do one for daddy.”

Maddie smiled and came closer as Jemma leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“But why is daddy afraid of cat liver?” Maddie asked with wide eyes. “It’s just biology.”

“I know, darling,” Jemma replied, smoothing Maddie’s hair. 

“Really? Not the cat again, Simmons! See, this is why I prefer physics to biology.” A frown creased his face.

“Oh, Fitz. I’m only teasing.” She rounded the table to give him a kiss. “Maddie actually has some chemistry magic to show you.”

“Ah, yes. That’s alright then. Chemistry is so much better than biology.”

Maddie’s giggle filled the room and Jemma knew it didn’t matter what they did as long as they did it together.


	8. Autumn Baking (FS, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is suspicious when Simmons bakes. But he really wants a piece of pie. Sci-Ops era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of Promptober. Autumn baking.

An amazing smell filled the air and Fitz followed his nose to the kitchen where Jemma was humming as she worked. He couldn’t see what she was baking but as she pulled something out of the oven and turned to put it on the counter to cool, he saw the telltale shape of the pie plate. 

Mouth watering, he asked, “What is that?”

“Apple pie. Do you want a slice when it’s cool?”

Fitz hesitated for a second. He’d learned to be cautious around Jemma in the kitchen. “What’s wrong with it?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and he felt heat rising on his face. 

“I mean, is it sugar free? Or taste free? I haven’t forgotten those cookies.”

“First of all, those cookies were delicious, and much healthier than what you normally eat.” There was fire in her eyes and Fitz couldn’t quite bring himself to regret his words. When she looked like this it did something to him. “And secondly, there is nothing _wrong_ with this pie. I just thought it would be nice.”

Jemma looked a little uncertain now so he rushed to reassure her. “It is nice. I’m sure it’s perfect.”

She looked somewhat mollified and he cast around for the right thing to do next, but the pie smelled amazing and she kept looking at him with big eyes and a questioning look. 

When he finally settled on the words, he said, “Should I make tea?”

“That would be lovely.” Jemma smiled and turned to get plates. 

It really was lovely.


	9. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (FS, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they first meet at the Academy, Jemma can’t help but notice Fitz. Will her feelings change once he shows her all the different parts of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t help myself with the Academy fics! Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 16 - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.
> 
> A big thanks to @blancasplayground and @agentofship for helping me figure out what to do with this prompt!

She’d noticed him on her first day at the Academy. How could she not? He was so very handsome, if a little pasty, and brilliant. That much was obvious. And according to Dr. Weaver they were even the same age. She very much looked forward to getting to know him better. 

But first she had to get settled into her dorm and her classes, and before she knew it months had passed. She had crossed paths with him a handful of times, and he — Fitz — was distant, probably as busy as she was and not looking for a new relationship. But she still had to try. She hadn’t met anyone else as interesting as he seemed to be. She had even heard a rumor about one of her fellow classmates being absolutely impossible to work with because he was so grumpy. She definitely wanted to avoid whoever that was.

It was January before she found an opportunity to get to know him better. She knew she didn’t want to end up paired with someone who would be difficult to work with, so when it was time for lab partners to be assigned in chem lab she made sure she was next to him. She couldn’t believe her luck that no one challenged her. But everyone else seemed to have a partner already picked out. 

Fitz hadn’t ever spoken more than a dozen words to her, and she had been afraid he didn’t find her as interesting as she found him. But he was polite, sweet even, and once they started working together she found he was also funny and made her laugh. He was almost perfect, really.

* * *

From his first day at the Academy, Fitz had felt out of place. Not with the work, but with the other students. They were all older. A little intimidating. Except _her_. Jemma Simmons. But she was worse. Bloody gorgeous and brilliant. He didn’t want to risk talking to her until he thought of something suitably interesting to say to her. 

So he didn’t talk to her.

And now, all these months later, they were chem partners.

“I’m so glad it’s you.”

He turned to her quickly, surprised to hear her quiet voice.

“I was so afraid I’d end up paired with someone awful.” She smiled and he felt his mouth go dry. She leaned in closer to him, like she was telling him a secret. “I’ve even heard that one of the cadets is grumpy and difficult to get along with. I certainly didn’t want to get paired with whoever that is.”

Her words made him freeze for a second. He knew what everyone said about him. How on earth could she not know it was him? He certainly had no intention of being grumpy with her, but it seemed like she was a bit of an odd bird.

“Right. Yeah. I’m glad we’re working together too.”

Her smile was so bright he thought it might blind him. Now all he had to do was get up enough nerve to ask her out.

* * *

“But that’s what I’m telling you, Sally.” Jemma rolled her eyes at her friend. “I think he might be boyfriend material.”

“Fitz?” Sally looked skeptical, thought Jemma had no idea why. Objectively, Fitz was handsome, intelligent, had the most dreamy eyes and a very symmetrical form. “But he’s so...grumpy. He actually snapped at me once because I used the wrong symbol on an engineering diagram.”

“Fitz? He’s never grumpy. He always smiles when I see him and is the best lab partner I could ask for.”

Sally threw a pillow across the room at her and Jemma barely made it out of the way.

“I can’t believe you, Jemma. _He’s_ the one I warned you about. The new student no one wanted to be partnered with. If he acts differently around you, it must be because he likes you.”

Jemma chewed on her lip for a moment, suddenly more uncertain than she had been before. But she knew she and Fitz were friends. That was a good place to start.

A few weeks later, Fitz invited her over to his dorm room. She took extra care getting ready and then forced herself to walk slowly across the quad, even stopping to talk to Dr. Weaver on the way. She didn’t want to appear overeager, even if she desperately hoped that tonight was the night she and Fitz would become more than friends. She had spent too many chem classes fantasizing about what his lips would feel like against her, what it would feel like to bury her fingers in his curls, and what it would be like to be held in his arms.

A shiver ran through her as she stood before his door. This was it.

But when he answered the door, he didn’t seem to have the intentions she’d hoped for.

“You’re late.” His tone was brusque, something she wasn’t used to hearing from him.

“I stopped to talk to Dr. Weaver. We had a good conversation.”

Fitz cleared piles of papers from his bed and Jemma sank down into a space that was free from clutter.

“So, what problem are we solving tonight?”

Fitz paced back and forth, his hand pressed to his forehead. This was a side of him she hadn’t seen before. A side he hadn’t showed her before.

“I just wanted to bounce some ideas off of you.”

“Ah, so I’m like a wall...a thick wall.”

“No!” Fitz looked slightly panicked, like he was afraid he had offended her. And he had a little, but it was only because of her own expectations. Expectations she couldn't really expect him to fulfill. “It’s just that you are so good at helping me figure out what is important...mapping consequential results.”

“Alright. Why don’t you start at the beginning.”

He gave her that smile that made her heart flutter a bit and started explaining. As he talked, she interjected and soon they were bouncing ideas back and forth. He calmed down and eventually came to sit beside her. And it was then that she realized he had trusted her with something very important. He had trusted her with all of him. Not just the parts he wanted her to see. But the grumpy, insecure parts as well.

Maybe friends was all they could be. At least for now. He was clearly still boyfriend material, but he wasn’t ready. And she wasn’t going to push him into something he wasn’t ready for. They had time.


	10. Harvest Fest (FS family, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma insists on celebrating the harvest by eating vegetables. Her family is skeptical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 18 - Harvest Fest

Jemma and Maddie pulled up the rest of the carrots, while Fitz gathered the kale and onions. They had already eaten all of the strawberries earlier in the year, enjoying them as the weather got warmer. But now that the evenings were getting a little bit cooler, it was time to make sure they had harvested everything from their garden. 

“I think that’s the last one,” Jemma said as Maddie added the carrot she had carefully pulled from the ground to her basket.

“Now what, mum?”

“Now we celebrate our harvest. We have everything we need for a nice delicious salad.”

Maddie frowned up at her, mirroring the expression on Fitz’s face. They could be so alike sometimes.

“And we’ll also make those pumpkin biscuits you love,” Jemma added with a smile.

Maddie raced into the house and Fitz took the basket from Jemma’s hand.

“You know, this is how I know I really love you. I’m actually celebrating vegetables with you.” He gave her a quick peck on the lips and made to move away, but Jemma pulled him closer.

“Oh, really?” She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear.

Fitz flushed a little, saying, “Well, that too of course. But mostly the vegetables.”

Jemma smiled as they walked into the house. No matter what else they had to celebrate, she would celebrate this life with her family each and every day. But right now she had to hurry to the kitchen before Maddie destroyed it trying to make the biscuits on her own.


	11. Church Bells (FS, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing the church bells ring makes Jemma think of what they’ve lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 20 - church bells.

_...any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind; and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee._

\--John Donne (1624)

Jemma counted each peal of the church bell as it rang out. It reminded her of all the loss and all the pain. Of everything she _could_ have lost.

The church sat at the center of the small village they had settled in, and the melodic sound of the bells was unavoidable whenever she went into the village proper, though their cottage was far from prying eyes and the distraction of civilization. The bell rang again and Jemma placed a hand protectively over her belly as the new life inside her kicked and rolled. It was an affirmation of life that she needed at that moment. Reassurance that she had made it. That they had made it. Together. 

She would never be the same. Never look at the world in the same way. But everyone they had lost was still with them. Matter was never created or destroyed, and with each passing day she could see more of the beauty around her without fear that it would all be taken away.

She still had so much. And so much to give. She gathered herself and focused on what would be waiting for her at home. Fitz was working on the nursery while she ran errands and she couldn’t wait to see his progress, since she wasn’t allowed to do any painting or lifting...or anything else useful. But she did have plenty of love, and in a few short weeks their world would be expanding a bit.

The bells would continue ringing and she would keep remembering what they’d lost, but it would also remind her to treasure what they’d been given, and the debt they owed to those that had made it possible for them to have this life.


	12. Urban Legend - Rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team is called on to investigate a ghost, some of the team members have doubts. Season 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently we have a ghost near where I live. But...it is also well known that the story was completely made up in the 1940s.
> 
> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 21 - urban legend.

“Why do we have to go again? It looks like it’s in the middle of nowhere.” 

Ward scowled as he asked the question and Jemma had to hide a smirk when she shared a look with Fitz. They were all gathered around the table so Coulson could share the mission details. Being here still brought on a burst of excitement, even though _some_ of their missions hadn’t gone exactly as planned. 

“Well, it isn’t exactly Tahiti, but they do have a nice corn festival, so there’s that.”

Across from her, Jemma saw Daisy mouth the words “corn festival” like she had never considered that those words could be spoken together. But before she could say anything out loud, Coulson continued speaking. 

“We have reports of strange occurrences in the opera house.”

“What kind of strange occurrences?” Jemma asked, already thinking about what she might need Fitz to pack for when they went into the field. 

“Just your standard cold spots, moving objects...and apparitions. Apparently her name is Elvira.”

“Like a ghost?” Skye asked.

Jemma scoffed and beside her Fitz said, “Of course not. There’s no such thing as ghosts.”

“Have you forgotten about Tobias?” Skye asked. “Because that was, like, last week!”

“Well…”

Skye raised her eyebrows and Fitz fell silent. 

“I don’t think it’s a ghost,” Coulson said, holding up a hand. “This story has been around for years. But we were asked to look into it, so we will. And who knows...after 50 years of ghost hunters trying to find the truth, maybe FitzSimmons will be the ones to finally crack this mystery.”

Jemma looked at Fitz, smiling back at the grin he was already giving her. 

“Of course we can, sir,” she agreed.

“I have just the device to map out the area—“

Jemma knew exactly where Fitz was going with that thought, so she finished it for him. 

“— and identify any abnormalities.”

“Right,” Coulson said, dismissing everyone. “Just be ready to go in 10.”

As they hurried back to the lab to gather everything they needed, Jemma thought about how lucky she was to be here with Fitz. Even though this particular mission was a bit ridiculous, it _was_ Halloween and they were still using science to make sense of the world. 

And best of all, they were doing it together.


	13. Werewolf (FS, rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma come up with a way to prank Skye. Fitz thinks he can pretend to be a werewolf. Jemma doesn’t. Season 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 24 - werewolf.

“This will work,” Fitz insisted against. But for some reason Jemma was still giving him that skeptical look. The one he found absolutely infuriating. 

They were sitting side by side in his bunk, talking in hushed tones, and it felt...nice. Even if she was being completely unreasonable. 

“I’m just not sure that Skye will believe you’ve transformed into a werewolf.” Jemma rested her hand on his thigh and Fitz was temporarily distracted until she snatched it away again. “I just mean, as a Halloween prank it seems a little obvious.”

“Obvious!” he scoffed, accidentally leaning closer and breathing in the floral fragrance of her hair. “It’s a full moon. And...and you have those weird fur samples in the lab that we _still_ have no explanation for.”

“Oh, Fitz.” He recognized that tone and cringed a bit. He didn’t want her to think he was afraid. Or that he needed someone to protect him. But then she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he thought that maybe it was alright if it was her. 

“Don’t ‘oh, Fitz’ me,” he said with what he knew was a bad impression of her accent. 

“I’m just saying that maybe we could come up with a better prank.” 

Why did she have to sound so reasonable all the time?

“Fine,” he grumbled. But it was really hard to be grumpy with her so close. Which was probably why his mouth opened and words came out that he wasn’t expecting to say. “We could tell her we’re together.”

“Together?” Jemma pulled back far enough to look into his eyes and he mentally kicked himself. “Like, together, together?”

Jemma licked her lips and all he could do was nod his head silently. 

“We’d have to make it convincing if we want to fool her,” she said, leaning closer and tipping her chin up a bit so their lips were almost close enough to touch. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, letting his eyelids drop closed as he tasted the absolute heaven of Jemma’s kiss for the first time. 

And he had to acknowledge she was right. This was a much better prank than pretending he was a werewolf.


	14. Hell (FS, rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz’s thoughts in the pod at the bottom of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 28 - Hell.

This was hell. 

There was no other explanation for it. It hadn’t even taken her jumping off the plane for him to realize his feelings. It had happened the second he’d tried to picture a life without her...and couldn’t do it.

He thought he’d have time to tell her how he really felt. How friendship wasn’t all they could share. How their relationship had evolved slowly over time. How they could go slow and see how these new pieces fit into their relationship. She was too important to lose. But now there was no time. He’d done the math. Trapped at the bottom of the ocean, he had one last chance to try and tell her. And he still couldn’t find the words that would convey everything. She was love, and life, and the reason for everything wonderful they had shared. 

But he could show her. His last act would be one of love. There was some consolation to that. He was grateful they’d been able to find an answer with science one last time. That was everything he loved most about this life. But as Jemma peppered his face with kisses, it wasn’t enough. It was still hell.


	15. Halloween in Space (Space Team, rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to celebrate Halloween in space. Season 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 29 - Halloween in space. Prompted by @creativemoxiety

“I know,” Davis said. “We can have a Halloween party.”

“How are we going to have a Halloween party? We already drank all the beer.” Piper rolled her eyes. 

“That’s not what Halloween is about,” Davis insisted. “Let me see what I can come up with.”

Jemma watched them bicker, exchanging a look with Daisy. She laughed, but inside she felt more like crying.

Just thinking about Halloween brought back so many memories of good times she had spent with Fitz. The years at the Academy when they had tried to come up with the best pranks. All the costume parties they had attended together. All the time she had taken for granted, thinking they’d have a lifetime together. 

And then they’d gone into the field and their nightmares had turned into reality. But Fitz had also made her realize there could be so much more between them. And she’d never trade a minute of the time they’d had together for anything. She just missed him so much. 

They’d find him soon. They had to.

Davis came back, his hands full of boxes.

“Turns out you were right, Piper. You did drink all the beer.”

Piper stuck out her tongue and went to help him with the boxes. “Where did you find all this?”

“Part of my personal stash. I wouldn’t have survived a year in space with what you packed.”

Daisy started pulling bags of food from the boxes. Chips, cookies, candy. All the junk food Jemma could imagine. 

“You brought all of this?” Daisy asked.

“This is what’s left. But I’m willing to share with you so we can have a Halloween party.”

They all looked at Jemma and she forced a smile to her face. She missed Fitz, but she still had her family here with her. 

“That sounds lovely.”

Jemma stood to join them, reaching for the ring on the chain around her neck. She sent a silent promise to Fitz that they would find him. Next Halloween they’d be together again.


End file.
